


Open Slaughter 5/5

by JSS394



Category: Ned and Lee Pace
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Albino Bunny, Coeur De Cour, Cut throat razor, Hard Candy, M/M, Pie Maker, Pushing Dasies - Freeform, Rolling Hills Asylum, Seven Bone Steak, Slab of meat, Slaughter, Stallion - Freeform, Tarantula - Freeform, Whirly lolly pop, animal - Freeform, brisket, chuck - Freeform, horse, meat - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 5/5

Hard Candy  

Part 5 

Olaf extended his long arm gripping loosely onto the red velvet fabric within his hand manovering the blanket from it calm state revealing the last meat product to be shown to their world. He unlike the men in the room looked adorable with his hair was brushed neatly away from his face he wore a blue cotton sweater, black trousers that were neatly folded at the end showing the signs of his white socks that had been covered up by the well-known all-star converts in his time. He was the same height as Lee. He to Olaf was the precious pie in his heart that melted each time he sees him. His aroma was captivating in such away you could almost smell the scent of flour and eggs matched together making the sent even more like a well backed pie.

The man before Olaf has the seven bone steak because of his shape of the figure in this particular cut of meat produced, Chuck comes from the area above the brisket towards his front. The slab of meat before his is loaded with connective issues such as collagen which adds a stronger flavour to the meat. His meat is best grilled or braised across the smooth surface on a table connected with flour and the roughness of your palms as you spread out the dough before you in a kneading performance loosening the dough within its self-showing its true colours. This form of meat is called Chuck. Hence its the name of his sweat child hood sweat heart Charolette Charles or he calls her chuck.

Lee sauntered his eyes at the man before him twitching his nose slightly sniffing the air before him remembering he had smelled this sent before. His brows rose up at Olaf into his direction before he could even speak Olaf spoke first. “He is Ned the famous Pie maker at the pie hole”. Lee nodded. “Why did you pick him?”. He questioned. “Well-“. Olaf paused folding his arms in front of him clearing his throat to get a better voice sound out from his corked mouth. “- Ned here is the essence of your life. He among others was the best character you created in the two seasons of the TV show that was aired”. 

Ned here had come from a small town called Coeur de Cour where the daises grew in the lushes green vast areas of land masking the world with beauty unlike this world where he was held captive. Lee and Olaf looked back at Ned seeing his left hand started to twitch. Ned feels his body come back to life taking his first breath of fresh air closing his eyes, he lifted his chest up inhaling through his nose, he relaxed his shoulders exhaling out opening his restful eyes letting them adjust to the brightness around him.

Ned watched slowly as to what was around him, he immediately removed himself from the glassed containment he was in stepping with his left foot first onto the concrete flooring feeling the coldness from his feet leading up all the way through his fingers tips making them twitch a little in their place like spiders legs awakening is form. The coldness also ran through his spine covering him with multiple chills shattering his body slowly.    

He began to sluggishly move his dense body along the ruff flooring pressing his body against the wall feeling its texture consume him. His knowledge of the old room consumed him passing through his wise mind making him feel delighted. Ned pulled away from his current thoughts feeling a swift change in the texture, his eyes widened with excitement. “This is it”. He spoke out loud not noticing Lee and Olaf from behind standing still and quiet in posture holding each breath back. Ned began to limber up his fingered joints making them feel warm in their existence braking the inner layer, Ned turned to a ruff part of the wall feeling a bump on the smooth surface, he began breaking the first layer of the building breaking away the decaying wall, Lee took one slight foot forward towards Ned feeling a harsh tug on his clothing meeting the gaze of a one controlled Olaf how held him back with a shake of his head. “Watch him”. Olaf whispered underneath his breath. 

The sound of the particles and clumps that feel away from Ned’s searching fingertips. Ned could tell it was working making it easy by the vast vibrations surged through his body. His ears where highly alerted with a slight twitch in them attracting the beautiful sound. After a while he was finally finished. Ned stood away from the wall taking a few steps back standing still, he peered his eyes at the crevices he made with his hands, placed his left arm around his waist as his other lodged his elbow in his other one making his fingertips rest upon his chin as he thought of what do to next.

Ned stood there for quite a while in silence until he removed his hand from his chin, placed it into his trouser pocket, his hands held something huge, he slithered his hand out from his opened ended pocket showing a colourful rainbow coloured whirly lolly pop that was in the form of a rock that had one sharp pointy end like a blade of a sharpened knife.

Ned pulled out another object out from his right pocket was a barbers cut throat razor that had engraved “Ned” on the tool in running writing. It was a bit hard to see it but, he could make out the three letters pretty well. Ned grasped onto the cut throat razor within his palm, he swiftly walked over to the cold draft before him, he relaxes his grip on the tightened cut throat razor he gladly with control slipped the blade in-between his mouth covering the blade with his upper and bottom plumped juice lipped mouth he has was so soft like a soft touch from someone you love. He clamped his jaw down on the object getting his saliva all covering the tool to make sure he wouldn’t lose it down his throat or scaring himself, he turned around going in backwards, he clung onto the black old ladder, he sat there for a moment thinking about where to go next seeing he was in full view of Olaf and Lee. Lee had moved back a little bit hiding behind Olaf. Lee without noticing Olaf just rolled his eyes at the scaredy cat that was Lee who hid from behind. 

A few seconds has past Ned then latched himself off the ladder and started to move up in unison with his body feeling the cold bars of the ladder touch his fingers edge and his palm moving smoothly within its self. Ned was in completely in darkness, he could here is own hold on his breath feeling them push out and push in each time he exhaled and inhaled.

Suddenly a bang to the head loosed his train of thought. “Ouch!”. He mumbled with the razor between his teeth with a slouched brow. He unhooked his left hand from the metaled bar right over the top of his head rubbing it softly feeling a small bump had a peered. (Oh great!). He thought placing his hand back onto the bar safely diverting his attention as to what he had bumped into. At least it hadn’t killed him yet.

Ned removed his hand once more away from the bar and over to the wooden sealed door shaped feeling towards it as his hand ran across the border of the frame. Ned grasped onto a wooden shaped handle, he swung the door open with a slight amount of pressure feeling a huge gust of air made him feel alive instead taking away his mind from the coldness that surrounded him. “Where the hell am I?”. He questioned out loud with the razor still lodged in his gaped mouth. Ned grabbed the cut throat razor into the grasp of his palm, he crawled out from the tight enclosed space entering the light feeling it latch onto him feeling it beat heavily down on his body feeling as if he was the ice cream melting away on alone pavement in the beating sun as the butter scotch chocolate infused cubes slid away unmerging themselves from the main part of the substance. Ned stood up slowly strolling to the edge, he stood their peering down seeing that he was very high up from the ground and suddenly his brain turned for the worst. He started feeling very ill and dizzy all shaken up like a jam packed milkshake with bursts of color flying everywhere so he slowly removed himself from the edge making sure he wouldn’t fall down so he crawled back into his hidey hole.     

Ned began to descend more down the stairs feeling the hot sweet on the back of his neck turning into a cold sweat. Once again the cut throat razor was placed horizontal in his hold-able mouth. Around him the coldness started thickening the atmosphere that made Ned actually feeling a bit better than he was before. Ned halted on a step taking a moment to rest. He took deep breaths trying to regain his memory taking long controlled breaths in and out. Ned looked down at himself, he removed his left hand steadily back into his left pocket grabbing onto the rainbow whirly lolly pop, Ned held his body against the frame of the ladder, he slowly but, gradually removed his right hand from the bars sliding it between himself and the bar making sure he was pressed hard against the frame making sure he wouldn’t fall as his feet hooked around the bar. Ned’s fingertips stretched out up against his mouth holding the razor, steadily he removed the razor from his parted mouth and he placed the razor against his other hand starting to chip away small layers of the lolly so he would know he had been this way before.

Ned reached a section where there were six male rooms inside the wall he paused for a moment to rest for a brief moment, he then suddenly, he felt a very cold draft coming from the left of his face feeling the rest of his body felt nothing. He had stopped at a T junction. He pondered for a brief moment collecting information on what he had leaned. Ned decided to reach out his free left hand, unhooked his clasped fingertips from the bar knowing he willingly wanted to keep holding it, he wavered his hand in mid-air feeling the cold air collected amongst the gaps in his fingers making his smile slightly with the razor in his mouth. (Good, I can crawl this way). Ned thought.

Ned detached himself from the bars and began to crawl through the tight enclosed space leaving shavings of the lolly behind him, crawled on his knees making a small pounding sound using all his energy lifting his thighs up and down moving slower than a slug. Ned breathed in and out, cold sweat began to from around his forehead beginning to trickle down the back of his neck slowly in a snail trail carving its way through the soft active skin like a salty tear droplet.

Ned thought he wasn’t going to make it any longer fearing he would cut himself if he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. That made him grin the biggest smile ever. Ned began to move faster and faster feeling the lights raise and the northern wind circle around his body but, his face started turning red as a squashed tomato, his eyes darted around the area seeing there was a height to fall from and no placement of a ladder either to climb down from where he was. Ned was surprised by the fact no one had spotted him yet. 

Once again he was back on the ladder moving deeper and deeper into the tunnels shaving away the lolly shavings swiftly moving his cut throat razor back and forth in unison while he lowered himself down.

About an hour has passed along the way he did stop at another T junction but, he thought it was false hope so he decided to carry on shaving his way further down the stars. But, he hit rock bottom he placed his hands on the colds shaft, he placed the lolly back into his pocket and the cut throat razor back into his mouth even though he didn’t want too. He placed either of his soft hands on the cold shaft feeling the dust between his fingers feeling something odd like it was a door handle. Ned then began to swiftly open the lock with his bare hands that were hurting from the intense pain because of the so much shaving he had done. Ned instantly braced himself for the worst, he quickly opened the door, ambled down from the second set of ladder beneath him, it landed him straight onto the hard concrete flooring, he jumped around facing the wall and his eyes tightly shut pressing his nose against the rough surface of the wall just skimming the concrete. He did this because he didn’t want to know what could be lurking behind him. If there was anything there at all. Ned breathed harshly from his lunges escaping small pockets of air in small bursts of air filling up his body quivering in the light that shined above him. 

Ned unclenched his fist that was by his side; he turned his left foot and began to slowly turn his figure around ready to brace him for the worst. Once he opened his eyes his shoulders relaxed in amazement his eyes explored the area seeing all these big thick, small, thin strands of rainbow coloured webs that looked divine to eat. But, that made Ned think. (How did they get here in the first place? And who was the miraculous beast that made them? I wonder what it could be).

Ned adjusted his eye sight beginning to slowly pad around the area taking small breathes. In the corner of the room a black shaped speaker suddenly, made a sound producing ‘Hot Butter Popcorn 1972’ started playing in the background. Ned liked the sound playing while he watched his feeting and himself since he hadn’t meet the creature yet.

Ned stopped at one of the silky weds, he pulled out his cut throat razor from his left pocket, he instantly began without thought started cutting some of the web but, unaware while he was cutting one threat of strand of the fibrinous candy the thread lashed away from him once he turned away from the web, it vibrated through each web connecting it all together making a small humming sound vibrating through the area. Ned was completely occupied by the fascination of what was in his hand the lolly like web. He did not release that just a few wed strokes away in leaps and bounds there was a resting huge mother of a black tarantula in the corner with her thousands of baby ones cuddling adorably together in a bundle of a tight knitted community.

One of the goliath candy eating tarantula crawled its way from the safe haven of his mother begging to crawl with his already long limbed tips of his pint sized tips steadily treading across the webs feeling the intense vibration animating through its body giving him life. The little tarantula moved fast as his little legs could carry his weight across the webs heading towards his current pursuit. Once he reached the edge of the bowed web, he looked around seeing a human figure in his vision standing next to where the web had broken. The tarantula creeped closer and closer towards Ned. Once he was close enough he waited for Ned to notice he was not alone.   

Ned was completely occupied until, Ned’s nose began to twitch smelling a more fragment aroma behind him, he turned around seeing a little tarantula before him, he smiled “Hello little guy”. He said putting his cut throat razor away from the spiders vision not to startle the creature in any such way as possible. Ned un-knowingly had a clump of hard rock candy in the palm of his hand on show towards the little tarantula. The tarantula began to proceed forward towards Ned solely watching Ned’s movement as he watched his. Ned unconsciously put his hand out in front of him slowly trembling in his mind feeling the tension rise, he gradually closed his fist leaving his index finger out, he was inches away from the tarantula, he stared into the eyes of the little guy feeing life consumed him, his index finger lightly touched down on the small bristles of hair that covered the circumference of his black covered body. The tarantula didn’t mind the softness of Ned’s touch. But, once the tarantula looked into his left hand seeing the hard rock candy, the tarantula in fumed fire red inside his little body reflect a bad energy straight at Ned seeing he had removed his hand away from the tarantula and back beside his side feeling the tension also. The tarantula began to move his pint sized retractable mouth with a vial hiss. Ned narrowed his bushy flat brows. “What are you doing?”. He questioned seeing the tarantula started acting strangely towards him. The tarantula stood up on its hind legs, opened its mouth and cried an ear piecing sound that made Ned cringe moving away with either of his index finger tips inside his ear cannel clearing out the noise. Once it stopped Ned removed his hands. “What was that for?”. Seeing he wouldn’t get responses from the guy except the repeated ‘Hot Butter Popcorn’ playing in the background in the obscure silence between them both.     

Ned turned his attention from behind the little tarantula, he saw a swarm of little ones swiftly running at him but, he looked further back he saw a bigger mother of a tarantula that was following them from a far distance behind. “Oh Fuck!….”. Ned ran swiftly around the place staying close to the wall as all the little tarantula’s where right close to him, clinging on to him as he tried to push them off. (Fuck I am gonna have to climb the webs to get away aren’t I ) he thought as he began to climb the bigger thicker webs climbing as fast as he could grabbing anything in his path that he could have leverage to move swifter. (Wait I can use my cut throat razor to kill the little tarantula’s) Ned turned back facing them,  they hit him with an amount of force covering his whole body as the mother lingered behind them watching her little ones from a far distance.

It was so hard for Ned to even move that his arms gave way as he placed back the cut throat razor back into his pocket and thought. (Wait I am not dead yet). In fact the tarantula’s were licking him, not hurting him at all, the mother thought it was enough fooling around and she began crawling closer to Ned as he was occupied with the little ones playing with him as he sat cross legged on a web that was holding his weight. Never in his life he had thought he would be this close to tarantula’s let alone in this Asylum.

The smaller of the tarantula was on top of his head just resting, Ned didn’t seem to mind but, as the little one felt the vibrations from mother coming in closer to Ned, the little one crawled off Ned as did the other tarantula’s began to hint it was time to leave it was no mum’s turn to play. “Hey where are you going guys?”. Ned said turning around to them and watched them climb up and away from him. But, as he watched them he didn’t realise the mother lingered close towards him with her eyes looking right at him as she breathed lightly moving her big ass pincers back and forth with rainbow slime falling out from her mouth landing onto the web beneath her making the web all sticky and slimy.

Ned turned around immediately facing the goliath beast in all her glory as he stood their taking it all in. It was in that bliss moment as some shavings of whirly lolly pop started to fall like snowflakes all over the room making it smell so good to the nose. Ned and the tarantula both stood their taking it all in. Ned slowly pulled out his cut throat razor, he was directly staring into the eyes at her then Ned heard the movement from the webs vibration through the thickness of the walls making a clicking sound as a dolphin would enhancing is sonar in the water with added whistles. Ned turned his neck to the side of him seeing a black door was open feeling the room change with grace. Ned had fear in his eyes as he began slowly creeping away to the black door that just appeared in the distance, he got further and further away he turned around and began to run to the door as now the spider spotted him and was on his tail after him.

Ned’s lolly shavings started to fall of his body while he swiftly ran towards the door to get through, he reached the door, he tried opening but, it was locked, the spider was gaining on him, he looked back at the spider with fear in his big expandable eyes, then he looked back at the door vigorously and faster trying to open the door. Just then everything stopped just like that but, up above Ned an opening ladder feel down making a load sound that made the tarantula stop in her tracks. She turned her attention to the noise is well, Ned looked at her breathing heavily as small droplets of sweat feel from his face, he slowly began to walk towards the ladder as he kept a very close eye on the tarantula making sure she wouldn’t notice him.

Ned reached the ladder he quickly ambled as fast as he could climbing up the ladder not even looking back at the tarantula. Ned reached the top, he gradually peered his head through seeing a swimming pool and a huge bundle of a creature that he couldn’t quite know what it was yet, because one of them was a white line that he could see clearly. The rest of the room was completely white with mirrored walls and flooring is well as Ned he could see his reflection in it. Ned climbed out of the entrance as the door soon closed from behind him. Ned walked further into the room and it had the same ‘Hot Butter Popcorn 1972’ playing in the background from the speakers above. (Gawd that song. Its getting so annoying!). Ned thought slowly walking over to the pool that was up above the ground with window looking side barriers that were in a rectangle with a white stares to get into the pool or too get a drink because he wanted to quench his thirst.

Ned reached the water he placed his feet into the water edge making minimal noise to himself but, just a few slithers away that curious bundle started to move, it untwined its self-making a slithering sound of scales rubbing against each other. The bigger of the slithering black snakes was the purest white blue eyed albino snake that was the longer of the six black ones and stronger than them all put together. He the white pure snake was Kadaj 2nd that is Kadaj’s son. Kadaj slithered away from his dad’s clan that was still in the bundle trying to un-tie themselves from each other. Kadaj reached the water to get a drink also but, he stopped seeing  a human their washing his face, Kadaj poked his two tongued out testing the vibrations from the water and the heat that was coming off Ned that Kadaj could see infrared heat patterns changing from cold to hot through his tongue and eyes.

Meanwhile Ned looked up from his position at Kadaj just noticing him he was looking at him, Ned stood very still trying not to move an inch while he thought that the snake might launch at him. Kadaj could hear intensely the breathing pattern from Ned sensing he was in fear of him, Kadaj started to slither to Ned, Ned stood his ground like his legs where bounded together using the tightest rope in history keeping him firm to the ground.

Kadaj reached Ned he started to sniff his clothing. He could smell of candy that came from the tarantula. Kadaj took one sniff at him deciding to go off into the pool as the other black snakes decided to follow Kadaj’s lead as they all slithered away from him; Ned relaxed with a sigh of relief. (Now I have to figure out a way to get out of here). Ned ran around the glassed walls trying to find a change in the wall pattern but, he could identify it.

He sat there in silence with washed out puff eyes looked like he had been crying. He had been. With his crossed legs and hands holding on to his cut throat razor. With the other hand he held the candy in the centre of his palm. Ned closed his eyes tightly trying to think of where he went wrong in his escape plan as he played with the razor and candy in hand at the same time re-moving and un-moving the Swiss bade of either of the objects at him then away from him.

Meanwhile in the pool Kadaj the biggest snake ever than the little ones slithered out from the water feeling refreshed sensing the smaller water droplets dripped from him while he slithered down the stairs and across the glassed flooring in dead silent. Kadaj on the other hand reached near to Ned from behind, Kadaj lifted his head up from the ground, he sniffed the air as his two tongued tongue moved in and out testing the vibration and the heat identifying the cold spots while looking at Ned from behind. He sensed Ned was a very cold spot seeing the atmosphere changed before his eyes in the room to a bitter coldness that made Ned stand up jittering his fingertips out and in trying to keep them warm but, that didn’t work at all so he just slumped back down onto the ground with a huff evoking out from his opened mouth while his hands wrapped around his waist with a small sniff invading the sound around him. Ned looked glum to the world. He manovered his chin downwards looking into the mirror by his feet beneath him. Now Ned didn’t realise that Kadaj was looking right at him just a few slithers away until Ned lifted his head up, he decided to think of a way to get out of here.

Ned immediately looked at Kadaj right in his direction, his mouth started to open up in disbelief. (That small snake has gotten so huge). He closed his mouth and liked his lips a bit slowly reached for his pocket to where he would find his cut throat razor. Kadaj slithered slowly and cautiously towards Ned watching his eyes staying in contact watching each others movements.

All of a sudden the room started to change moving around the water, it started to splash against the sides of the glassed tub that contained the blue liquid inside it. Ned stood his ground strongly unlike the snake. He had a bit of a problem staying still. Ned caught a glimpse of the snake struggling he kind of laughed at that for a while in his head. “What is happening now?”. Ned called out to himself as he braced himself trying to keep him up right. The impact started in decrease until it came to a sudden stop. Ned jested his position while looking around; he saw that the snake had gone. “Where did he get off to?”. Ned pondered his question that came out from his mouth for a while. Ned walked around the empty room that had now water all over the glass in small amounts of puddles as he tried not to step into the water making sure he wouldn’t get shos shoes wet.

As he pondered he came to a sudden halt with a slight jolt of his body facing a door that was red and just appeared in front of him. He was pulled out from his thoughts he hearing people talking. Ned slowly moved to the side of the wall pressing his body against it with his bare hands on the glassed mirrors as he felt the atmosphere in the room started to thicken around him, his breath was slower he quenched for air each time he inhaled and exhaled making sure he used every bit of it.

Ned put one foot forward walking along the wall getting closer and closer towards the door breathing in and out slowly through his nostrils.  He slithered close to the door feeling a virtual dragging sensation that lingered across his fingers as he smoothly dragged them across the glassed wall feeling all the microscopic dust form on his pink fleshy hands as they began to make a squeaking sound that echoed around him. Once Ned he reached the door he extended his arm out towards the door knob, he opened the door swiftly holding his breath in, he slammed his body against the rich marvellous majestic rich texture like a breath of fresh air.

Ned increased his distance from the room. He reached the hard edge of the room seeing a complete different room that was around him.  The room was completely white, white walls, white flooring with scattered tables and chairs with cameras up above showing a red dim light showing that it was turned off. Ned was in a trance he was pulled out from his thoughts as a guy in a white lab coat holding a test tube that had a rainbow coloured substance in it. He was looking at him with his protective goggles on as a white fluffy lop eared bunny with red vibrant eyes was by his feet quietly chattering her teeth at Ned as she noticed he was their but, her current holder of her didn’t recognize him while he passed Ned. She the white flopped bunny hopped along behind her current follower keeping a sharp eye but, distant look at Ned while she slyly skimmed pasted him by his closed feet. Ned sighed in relief that the guy didn’t take any notice towards him. Ned started to look around to try and find an exit quickly before he gets spotted or in danger.  

Ned was clinged to the wall walking very slowly out from the corner of his sharpened eye he spotted a ladder leading upwards into the roof where there was a trap door. Ned slowly walked over to it, grabbed on the cold metal bars as he started to climb the ladder. Ned then reached the top of the ladder finally he removed his free hand, pulled out his cut throat razor, unlatched the rope knot that was holding the trap door closed as small droplets of sweat dropped from his forehead, he was using all his energy to stay in that possession so he wouldn’t fall to the ground.

Ned pulls himself out from the trap up onto a completely different floor, his mouth was wide open in amazement and he has almost made it free. As he stood up he heard people walking, he immediately clinged himself to the wall holding his breath as the two guards walk past him talking in English about this master called Hannibal witch he didn’t quite like the innuendo they used him ‘Hannibal the Cannibal’.

As the strolled pass Ned released himself from the wall. Ned slowly stumbled towards the exit but, he stopped in his tracks seeing there where guards standing there in his way, Ned hid behind the wall out of sight. (Fuck… What am I supposed to do now!….). Ned felt a cold spot in his body that was telling him not to leave this place. “FUCK IT!”. Ned babbled while he jested his cloths that he was wearing, he took a deep breath slowly putting one foot forward making sure the guards wouldn’t pay any inclusive intentions towards him he slithered along towards the first guard and stood right behind him holding his breath in keeping his body close to him so the other guards in front of the guard that he is behind couldn’t see or feel him.

Ned waited a moment then he swiftly moved over to the next person in line he did that for another three times taking a break in between each one. He stopped at the fifth person as he took a moment to gather his thoughts for the second person in line. Ned was then pulled out from his dwelling thoughts hearing hard leather heal on the concreted floor. Ned turned at the man in a clean white suite holding a golden walking stick slowly ambled with a small limp in his step walking towards the guards, Ned looked over and without realising he stepped out with no fear within him and He stood in front of a strange looking man before his eyes.

This strange man with shock in his eyes began to speak to Ned. “Hi son”. Was all he could say at the moment with no chit chat in the middle just straight up ‘Hi son’.  Ned gave him a curious look upon his face while he gripped onto the edge of his t-shirt clothing placing pressure amongst himself. His father placed a hand hard on his should snapping him back to realisation making him move him outside into the opened air. Once they were outside Ned spoke first. “What the fuck! Are you doing here?”. There was no answer back so he spoke again.  “Ah, hello, you put me in hear….-“. “-ah your mother did”. His father interrupted.  “Hmm, how long have you been here?”. His dad questioned Ned. “Wait! So you haven’t or didn’t even notice me, I have been here for thirteen years DAD!!!”. “Fuck, woops sorry mate, I am a bit blind in one eye….”. “Well serves you right!!!”. He spoke with such anger.” ‘Don’t talk to me like that!!!”.  His dad faced him. “Yes I can, I am your son aren’t I”. “Well-“. Ned cut him off. “Well what?”. Ned said as he got a bit angry in his tone of voice again. “Well, I have two sons, your one of them and the other is -“.He paused fearing if he told his brothers name. “Who?”. He said calmly. “ Lomo”. He spoke shrugging his shoulders. “Oh man, he was in the Asylum too”. “No”. Ned looked over at him with his dagged sharp eyes. “WHAT!”.  Ned ambled off trying to take a moment of piece. His father looked over at him. “You can take Silva and swim across the sea to Cuba and be free”. Ned turned around. “But, I just meet you, who is Silva?”. “Him-“. He pointed over near the water pointing at this majestic beautiful blond coloured horse while it drank the sparkling water from the moon shining above it. “So what about the black one?”. “Ah, thats Bond. He will follow you; he follows Silva for some reason. Now when you get to Cuba let them go free and they will return when the time is right back to the Asylum”. “Why?”. “No time for questions. You better go”. “Will I ever see you again?”. Ned questioned getting ready to walk away from him. 

A small tear ran down Ned’s face hearing no word from his dad as he was faced away in his direction as he walked towards Silva. “Come here, Silva”. Silva looked over at Ned and started to walk over towards him. (Thats handy you actually listen to when your name is called). With no doubt Bond looked up from his position and slowly followed Silva from behind as Ned leaded Silva into the water never turning his eyes back at his dad as he stood there looking at his second son leaving him on the island.


End file.
